


Señorita

by summersxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersxx/pseuds/summersxx
Summary: 是由歌曲《Señorita》和《Califonia Hotel》，去年感恩节我去LA玩，海鲜大餐和沙滩边的高档酒店启发的小故事。





	Señorita

我被南加州永不下雨的谣言骗了，当我的飞机在洛杉矶落地的时候天就在下雨，满街的棕榈树跟着沙沙地响。之后雨一直就没停，灰色的阴云跟着我上了出租车直到圣莫妮卡海滩边的酒店。我在房间里又一次试着给我的妻子，哦现在应该是前妻，拨电话，不出意料地没有人接。于是我出门没走多久就找到了个银行——这种地方总能让人们找到最便捷的掏腰包的方式。该死的。我填好了支票寄出去。那是她的律师提出的，给她还有我们可爱的小女儿，当然还有不知道哪个一无是处的混蛋的一笔巨额抚养费，也是我几乎全部的积蓄。  
不在乎。我真他妈的不在乎。现在我坐在昏暗潮湿的酒馆里抽着帕塔加斯雪茄，和来来往往的酒客们玩着猜骰子。我把倒扣的塑料杯子摇的咔咔响，汗水和雨水混在一起，搞得我的头发一绺一绺地糊在脸上，我甚至不知道她是什么时候进来又是什么时候注意到我的。我开了骰子，结果没猜中输了。在我要去够我的糊满油垢的扎啤杯子的时候，她往我面前摆了一杯龙舌兰日出。我一开始只看到晶莹剔透的橙红色饮料外面凝结的一层细密的水珠，接着是纤细的指尖，线条紧实的焦糖色小臂，和裹在宽大晨衣里面若隐若现的玲珑躯体。至于她的脸则埋在了灯影里。  
“喝完这一杯到外面的座位找我吧，我叫Lucia。”  
她当真走了出去，一起赌骰子的白痴们发出响亮的嘘声。我陪着笑了两声，把那杯过于惹眼的鸡尾酒当成这一局的罚酒喝了，把还在渗水的空杯往桌上一扔，从喧哗声中穿了出去。  
她真的在门外等我。下雨的黄昏坐外面看海的人不多，成双成对的在伞下面瑟缩着。这一桌的伞有点坏，她半边头发和衣服已经有点湿了。面前的桌上摆着一瓶1800 silver和两个子弹杯。我在她对面坐下来，她给两个空杯都倒上了酒，说：“一会天完全黑下来的时候就会有乐队演奏来庆祝黑夜，到时候我们去跳舞吧。”  
“你确定你没有认错人吗，Lucia？”  
“没有啊。”  
“你甚至不知道我的名字。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Josh.”我说。我拿起了酒杯。自我介绍的时候免不了要叫出自己的名字，这总让我感到尴尬。在过去的十几年职业生涯中我有意地克服了这一点，但我好不容易给自己建筑起来的心理防线突然就不怎么管用了。不过也无所谓。我想到那个一脸无奈但还是坚定不移地炒了我鱿鱼的老板，现在我再也不需要了。“是Joshua的简称。”我徒劳地补充道。  
“Josh,”我的名字在她的嘴里重复着，我不由得看向她的嘴唇。细密的绒毛上面似乎沾了一层盐粒，她宽大的外套里面只穿了一套比基尼泳衣。她之前是下海游过泳吗？“一会我们去跳舞吧Josh。”  
好啊， 为什么不呢。  
在夜幕降临的时候，他们点起了一簇簇的篝火。吉他，手鼓，萨克斯，冲着涨潮的海岸线挑衅似的弹着雷鬼，人们唱歌，跳舞，号叫，把足球放在脸上变着花样不让它掉下来，我和她躲在建筑物侧边的阴影里，霓虹灯的彩色荧光照在她的脸上。我说她身上有一股蜜糖的香味，她准许我凑近去闻，把她柔软的脖子完全暴露给我，我顺势把她拉近，那紧实又年轻的躯体就这样完全在我的掌控之中了。她像陷入危机状态的野生动物，没有太大的动作，但肌肉的爆发力喷薄欲出。她抓着我的小臂，我将右手抽出来牵着她转圈，把她圈在我的怀里，用双手赞美她完美的腰身曲线。  
舞曲结束的时候她退了半步远似笑非笑地看着我，我和她都微微喘着粗气。“还来吗？”她问。  
“好啊。”  
就这样折腾到半夜，海滩上的人少了许多，她又闹着要去海边看涨潮，于是我陪她光着脚踩在沙地上。月亮非常亮，圆圆的一轮挂在天上。海面是一条无限延伸的直线，远处是摩天轮的巨大阴影。我不由得隔一会儿就提醒她往上走走小心被浪花冲到，她还是执着地在海水稍微退去的时候在沙滩上印下一排歪歪扭扭的脚印，再看着它们被海水抹平。她回过头来看我，这时海水已经淹到了她的膝盖，我站在海水暂时还淹不到的地方，抱着双臂，无奈地看着她。  
“你小心被水冲走！”我说。  
“不会的！”她说，“你来救我啊！”  
“我根本看不到你！”  
“真的吗？”她面对我，完完全全地逆光，只留一个漆黑的轮廓在波光粼粼的水面上，“即使我现在马上被冲走你也会视而不见吗？”她说着真的向后倒去，溅起一大片水花。我赶紧跑到她的身边，她闭着眼睛躺在地上，头发被海水撩得向四周铺开，身下还有浅浅一层水，并没有任何打算移动的迹象。如果我不做点什么的话她下一次涨潮肯定就被裹挟进海底了。  
“你这是干什么呢？”  
“我是小——美人鱼——上岸得不到王子马上就要变泡沫——”  
“别闹了，快起来。”我把她打横抱起来，出了海水的范围想把她放下她却赖着不走，我叫她坐在地上，我坐在她对面，哄小孩似的看着她，“你住在哪里，我送你回去。”  
“我住在那边。”她指了指步行街前面的别墅区，到现在有的还灯火通明，看起来也价值不菲。  
“哦，所以你每天都可以晃悠到海边来，猎杀那些你看上的不幸的家伙？”  
“没有哇，我一般不住这边，那个是我的画室。”  
“你是个画家？”  
“算是吧。”  
“我可以去看看你的画吗？”  
她的表情凝重了起来，小巧的眉头皱成了一团。“不行，那个地方坏了……我不想带你去那。”  
“什么叫坏了？”  
“坏了就是坏了！”  
“那……你想去我那里吗？”  
我们在我的酒店房间里疯狂地做爱。倒也不是说我为老不尊什么的，第一我虽然是比她大不少但并不老，第二任何一个像我一样生理功能健全的男性在长期陷于压力巨大毫无休息时间的工作和激情减退矛盾不断升级的婚姻中的情况下，意外得到了一个像她一样的如此鲜嫩多汁的美丽野生女人的垂青，只会完全失去对自己身心的控制。我的手再也无法停止地在她光洁的皮肤上上下摸索，把她纤细的腰身紧紧握住，一次次地压向我的。她按着我的头强迫我一直和她接吻，我感觉我可以为她做任何事。我在她身上一次又一次地、不知疲倦地射精，太阳升起来的时候我仰躺在床上，奇异的满足感和黑色的睡意一下下冲刷着我的大脑，她趴在我胸前轻轻咬着我的胡茬，我抚摸着她的后背。  
“我累了。”她说。  
我们睡了一会儿，大概中午的时候才起来。今天是个晴天，她依旧披着那件晨衣，趴在房间露台的栏杆上看海边日光浴的人群。我去洗漱，刮了胡子，把自己收拾得没那么憔悴，换上一身干净的衬衫和休闲裤，准备叫客房服务。之前我自己出差的时候虽然也住过高档酒店和房间，可从没和酒店订过餐。过于奢侈会令人放松警惕，不利于工作。可现在就无所谓了。我和Lucia说我在度假，她便问我什么时候回去。我才不在意呢，我想，我也差不多是时候退休了。  
“所有来度假的人最后都要走的。”她用叉子插着鱼子酱，抹得盘子里到处都是。我和她一起坐在露台上吃着早饭，我拿起加了冰的咖啡。冰块里还插着一把纸做的彩色小伞，这种东西的娱乐性远远大于它作为咖啡的实用性。我尝了一口，全是枫糖。不过她可能会喜欢。  
“那么你呢？画完画之后要到什么别的地方去吗？”  
她不理我，转头看向海滩。我不知道是不是我说了什么惹她不高兴了——我以前经常会这样。于是开始自顾自地讲起自己的经历。调查记者，追踪一起药品集团与食药监局勾结的今年里最大贿赂丑闻，但因为集团是报社的投资方之一，调查动了报社的利益，遭到各方面的打击报复，还被老板炒了鱿鱼。再加上这也不是我第一次与上司起冲突，待遇一直都不能好，前妻放弃了我，认为和我在一起不仅穷还危险。我把手里的资料卖给了另外的报社，换得的钱加上离职的一点报酬支付了孩子的巨额抚养费，剩下的钱被我用来到这里度假。  
“你的孩子现在多大？”她咬着叉子口齿不清地问我。  
“我女儿大概比你小几岁。”  
“真可惜。”  
“怎么了？”  
她抬起头来看着我：“她本来可以有一个英雄父亲的。”  
又是沉默。我在想这一切到底有什么意义。  
“我可以给你画张画的。”她突然说。  
“哦？”  
“我在这个海滩，就是专门画一些这里的人。”  
“哦，肖像么？”  
“什么都有。你喜欢什么？”  
我也不知道，从来没有人给过我这种提议。她说要回画室拿画具，把我一个人就这么丢在这里。她还是不让我去看她的画室，这让我有些失落，我就在宾馆房间里等她，不敢走远，她这一去却很长时间没有回来。我到露台上抽了根烟，看着服务员进来把房间收拾整齐，回到房间里的扶手椅坐下，打开带来的通俗小说读了几页，却焦躁地怎么也读不下去，视线长久地停留在同一行。想看电视却打不开：现在的电视操作越来越复杂了。于是我拿上房卡出去到酒店大堂，坐在正对着华丽的旋转楼梯的沙发上，看着人们走来走去，入住、退房，因为小费问题和抬行李的堂倌起争执。她直到天擦黑时才回来，在这之前我以为她不会回来了，还在暗想等不到她的话自己明天的行程。我惊讶于一天竟然如此轻易地就过去了，几乎让你感受不到时间的流逝，这在我以前的工作生活中是难以想象的。我也曾挤出几天时间开着车带前妻和女儿去度假，因为不想浪费难得的假期，每天的行程都是精明打算过的，稍有差错就能引发激烈的争吵。要按以前的思维，我无论如何也应该在沙滩上多走走，至少也要逛一下纪念品店。可我就在酒店大唐坐了一下午，为了等这个女孩。她再次出现的时候换上了一件白色碎花吊带连衣裙，头发扎了起来，戴一顶白色大檐草帽，挎一个对她来说太大的蓝色帆布包。她在酒店大堂看见我有些惊讶，径直向我走过来。我站起来迎，一把抱住了她，这让我自己都感到惊讶。“你终于回来啦。”  
“我以为你在房间里呢。”她说。  
和昨晚不同的是，这次变成了我躺在床上任人摆布。她靠在扶手椅上，抱着一个挺大的本子，叫我把衣服全部脱掉。我只有照做。不过好在她没有让我摆出一些奇怪的姿势什么的，我可以以一个放松的姿势靠在床头。她还时不时和我聊聊天。我看不到她躲在本子后的脸，但能想象出她认真的样子，有点好笑，又有点可爱。  
“你之前是记者？”  
“是。”  
“那你知道被你调查的人现在怎么样了么。”  
“我后来就没再过问……听说其中一个董事和倒卖毒品的黑帮勾结，事情败露之后被人搞了，不过细节我也不清楚。”  
她低头画画。  
“你画的这张我，会被收藏到你的画室里么？”  
“那要看画出来我喜不喜欢。”  
“要是不喜欢呢？”  
“卖掉咯。”  
我有点惊讶。“看得出你是一个很受欢迎的艺术家。”  
“总会有人买的。”  
我没说话。我很嫉妒她，这种对一切都无所谓且纵情生活的态度。那天晚上她问我之后计划去哪里，我没有计划。于是她提议开她的车离开这个地方，早上就走。  
“你想去哪儿呢？”我问。我倒是不介意为她开车。  
“不知道。我们向东走吧。”  
“一直开到东海岸。”  
“我们去佛罗里达吧！”她这样说着，已经收了画具，坐在床边，台灯把她的皮肤照成焦糖色。她双手指天，凭空划出美国地图多出来的那一个角。  
“好，都好，”我笑了，这明明就是撒娇的小女孩，“你要不要看会电视？”  
可是我们依旧没能把电视打开，于是放弃了。她轻轻拉我手腕，我深领其义，于是又一次和她吻在了一起。

酒店清洁工打扫退房的时候发现房间的电视开着，播报着当地新闻：食品巨头Ruth被曝光贿赂当局来为非法化学药物提供便利，以赚取合法收入，被记者曝光后遭到炸弹袭击。据悉，Ruth和女友Lucia在Santa Monica海滩的别墅中度假，三天前凌晨房屋突然发生起火爆炸事故。此桩丑闻的揭露者，调查记者Joshua，日前被剥夺调查权却仍在进行私人调查。他的妻子今日向警方报案称，爆炸发生当天他也在宅邸附近。目前消防员已经清理了现场，宅邸中32名用人全部确认死亡，却并未发现这三人的尸首。目前此案正在进一步调查中。


End file.
